This invention relates to the joining of a newel post to the floor or tread of a stair, and the joining of a stair rail to the newel post by means which are not visible after the members are joined. Currently in the industry, the usual means of attaching a stair or landing rail to a newel post is through the use of metal brackets which remain exposed on the surface of the newel or rail, or by screw means which locks into a pre-mounted shoulder bracket on the newel post. Often, the railing is merely toe-nailed to the newel post. With respect to attaching the newel post to the floor, currently used devices entail the anchoring of the newel post to the floor by means of metal brackets or a metal plate, both means being exposed after joining the newel post to the floor thus requiring extra millwork to be added for concealment of the attachment means.
In the present invention, a bracket bolt means is used to connect the railing to the newel post therethrough. A modification of the bracket bolt means is employed in connecting the newel post to the floor or stair tread in a manner which obscures the bracket bolt such that extra millwork to conceal the attachment means is unnecessary.